Love and Duty
by Lilly-Lace Golden
Summary: You never know when a relationship will form. Even those guarding royalty can fall in love with each other. Though it can be strained by duty. OCs abound, OCxOC pairing.


_I could not sleep last night, and I came to the realization I had done something to myself. I was thinking of updating my Heart-to-Heart fic, and yet I wound up thinking of Albion and Izo._

 _Two of my High Entia OCs, I had always intended for them to be in a relationship, but I wanted to just hint it, never say it, because they're not major players. However, I feel like unless I write this, then I will never get anything else written at all._

 _I kind of want to write a series of oneshots with these two, but I'm unsure on it. For now, this remains incomplete in case it does become a collection._

The city below him slept, but Izo still paced and peered out the window from time to time. It was his night to stay up and guard the apartments, and he was always restless on those nights. Every little noise alerted him, every movement had him on edge.

His colleagues joked the entire Imperial Army could take lessons from him.

He did not find amusement in such remarks. He stopped in front of the window and looked outside. The streets were empty. Not a single thing stirred. It was his _job,_ his _duty_ to guard the young princess. And he took it seriously.

As he observed, a star fell from the sky. He turned from the window and decided to check the princess's room. It would not hurt to look in and make sure she was sleeping restfully.

Before he could reach her door, he could hear the click of a lock down the hall. He waited to see which of his colleagues it was.

"Albion," he called softly.

Albion shook his head. "You can't stop checking on her, can you?" He stepped out of his bedroom, shut the door, and strode down the hall. As Izo timidly removed his hand from the doorknob, Albion seized it. "Come on," he said with a jerk of his head. Izo glanced back at the bedroom door as he allowed himself to be led to the living room.

"Albion, I just wanted to check - "

"She's fast asleep, don't wake her."

Izo looked offended for a moment, then he smiled. "And how would you know?"

"I may have looked in before going to bed," Albion said defensively. He sat down on the couch and ran a hand through his always messy hair.

Izo's smiled grew more broad. "And you say I'm bad."

"There's a difference between you and I," Albion remarked. "You're much more high strung. Though... I can help with that..."

"Albion," Izo began sternly. Albion took his hand and pulled him down on the couch. He made a noise of protest, which melted into a sigh as Albion began to kiss his neck. "Stop," he said as he gently pushed Albion away.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Izo broke from Albion's gaze and looked away. "You grow too bold," he muttered.

"Too bold?" Albion asked. He narrowed his eyes. "The first time I kissed you, if you recall correctly, everyone was awake and in the next room!"

"Yes," Izo whispered. He recalled that night very vividly.

 _He had stepped outside onto the balcony of the house they stayed at all those years ago. Fabrion and Vasia were watching Rineah, and he wanted a moment to himself. He had been feeling very low that night. To his surprise, Albion had joined him. It had been on the tip of his tongue to send Albion back inside, but he allowed him to stay._

 _"Izo, you can tell me anything," Albion had said. The remark had been so sudden, and so serious from Albion, that Izo looked at him with complete surprise. Albion shook his head and smiled. "I just don't like seeing you like this."_

 _"I'm sorry. It just has been a long day."_

 _"I know." Albion placed his hand on Izo's._

 _Izo looked at Albion's hand and said, "This just isn't - "_

 _Albion cut off his protests with a kiss, which took Izo by surprise. He was so sure he had never given Albion the impression that he was interested in him. The fear of rejection was one thing, but if Albion had not reciprocated, it would have made their work difficult._

 _"I'm trying to be nice," Albion whispered after breaking the kiss. "Stop protesting."_

Izo smiled faintly to himself as he recalled it. "I'm sorry," he said. "I feel my choice of words were wrong. I like your boldness."

"Then let me take you back to my room."

Izo's gaze fell to the carpet. "If it were any other night, yes," he whispered. Albion made a noise of protest. Izo reluctantly looked up to meet Albion's light brown eyes. "Please, Albion. You know I need to keep watch."

"Do you expect some mechon to come crashing through the window?"

"You know there are people in Alcamoth - " Izo end his sentence with abrupt laughter. His green eyes sparkled. "I can't believe I never realized it!"

"Realized what?"

"You're jealous!"

Albion snorted. "Jealous? Me?"

"You know we must put Rineah first, _all_ of us. And you cannot stand it."

"What I can't stand is how deeply involved in work you are." He frowned as Izo continued to smile. For a minute, Izo did not think Albion would admit it. But he did.

"Fine," he said, "I am. I wish you could put me first from time to time."

"Albion - "

Izo reached out to grasp Albion's hand. Albion took it and smiled, "No, don't interrupt. I understand _why_ we can't, and I know you love her. Not in the way you love me, but more in a parental way. But I do feel jealous. Are you satisfied?"

Izo leaned forward and kissed Albion. It was a slow, gentle kiss. Albion pulled him closer and Izo rested his head on Albion's chest. "Tomorrow night, I promise."

Albion chuckled and said, "Is your memory slipping? Tomorrow night _I'm_ the one who has to stay up and guard."

Izo sat up. He smiled as Albion attempted to pull him back down. "Then you need to sleep."

"I'm not tired," Albion protested.

Izo reached over and cupped Albion's cheek with his hand. Albion shut his eyes for a moment and allowed Izo to stroke his cheek. "That's an order, not a request. But I promise you sometime soon we'll have some time to ourselves."

"Maybe..." Albion opened one eye and gaze Izo a lazy smile, "maybe suggest Fabrion and Vasia guard her tomorrow?"

Izo smiled and nodded. "I can make that suggestion. If you go to bed now."

"Fine." Albion sighed with irritation as he and Izo got up from the couch. He started to leave, but paused at the door. "I'm holding you to that."

"Go to bed!" Izo laughed. He shook his head, but he smiled when he heard the faint click of Albion's door. Albion certainly could lift his spirits.


End file.
